


【D/Hr】Silence

by BlackieH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, I’m serious:), That’s not pedophilia, Young Hermione
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieH/pseuds/BlackieH
Summary: 他25岁。作为Malfoy家族最后的继承人，他什么都有。她不是。她只有他了。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【D/Hr】Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ·15岁的Hermione和25岁的Draco，麻瓜AU。收养与被收养。  
> ·可能包含少量擦边球，请悉知。作者极度厌恶外加反对恋童，但请您清楚15岁并不属于儿童范畴，本文无意导向至此。  
> ·默认您看过以上预警，如无法接受建议您迅速离开页面。创作自由，思想自由，我已尽到警示义务，还望互相尊重。

“你不睡吗？”他问。而那位不速之客正提溜着玩具小熊可怜巴巴地倚在卧室门口，身上是一袭白色的碎花睡裙，他买的。  
一阵电闪雷鸣替她回答了这个问题。赫敏飞快的溜上床顺势抱住男人的腰，把脸埋在被单里咯咯地笑着。“陪陪我嘛。”

尽管她调皮捣蛋的样子看起来并不像是个害怕打雷的小姑娘，德拉科还是默许了她的动作。虽然在一片黑暗中他无法看清她的脸，可这并不妨碍他想象那双水汪汪的巧克力色眸子是如何得意地在她的眼眶里转动着。

“给我讲个故事。”

“你十五岁了，公主。不是要听故事才能睡着的年纪了。”

“那我就去公司就把咱们同居的事情讲给你爸爸听。”

“……”

好吧，他妥协了。

“从前有个美丽的公主…”

“没意思。”她像个小大人一样打断道。“十岁小孩才喜欢这些。”

“我还没讲完你你就知道没意思。”

“你一开口我就知道肯定没意思。”

“回你房间去睡觉。”

“……那我喜欢公主的故事。”

德拉科听见自己在黑暗中发出了一声又气又笑的叹息，有时候他觉得自己才是十五岁的那个。

“…很久很久以前，在一个富饶的王国里住着一个美丽的公主。公主的妈妈在她小的时候就去世了，国王为了不让她孤独，决定在全国范围内再娶一名女子做新的王后。”

“明明是他自己不忠诚…”

“谁告诉你这么多的，格兰杰。”德拉科在黑暗中挑了挑眉，显然要应对一个早熟的孩子不在他的特长清单内。 “然而新王后对公主并不好。她让公主做没人愿意做的脏活累活，等到公主15岁这天甚至将她赶出了宫殿。”

“…她太坏了。”赫敏有感而发地补充道。

“没错。一场大雪让流落在外的公主差点被冻死在雪地里——但是很幸运的，一个骑着白马路过的王子救了她。公主一直昏迷不醒，王子请了最好的医生来看都无济于事。最后一个偶然路过的女巫得知了这件怪事，宣称要让公主醒过来只能通过一个带有魔力的吻。”他沾沾自喜地继续编着。“灰心丧气的王子吻了她，没想到她居然醒了过来——”

“他们在城堡里举行了婚礼，公主穿着一双水晶鞋和王子在祝福声中一齐跳着舞。”

德拉科恼怒地听见她在寂静的夜里爆发出一阵狂笑。  
赫敏搂着对方的腰，因为大笑而连带着他的身体一起颤抖着。“你一个故事里包含了不知多少个故事。”她上气不接下气地点评道，“真不敢想象是一个高材生讲出口的——”

“你只要求我讲一个故事。我可是完成任务了。”

她终于止住了那荒唐的笑声。德拉科为此感到庆幸——不然他的自尊还要像受到凌迟似的再疼上几个来回。

睡吧。

“我要一个晚安吻。”

她煞有其事地高高的扬起头，闭上眼睛微笑着——那样子好像就是在等一个属于她的吻。德拉科有那么一瞬间为这句话怔了一下，而后温柔地用唇印上她光洁的额头。

晚安，我的公主。

他钻进被窝却怎么也睡不着。源源不断的热量自环绕在他腰间的手臂传来，德拉科无比确信这温度远远地超过了一个舒适睡眠所需要的范畴。而她倒是安静地闭上了眼睛，发出了若有若无的细微鼾声。或许是他翻来覆去的动作惊醒了她，赫敏在黑暗中缓缓地地抽回了双手。  
“你睡不着？”

“嗯。公司里的事情太多了，你不懂。”他撒了个谎。

她侧过身来轻轻抱住他。德拉科被这突如其来的温柔惊了一跳——要知道格兰杰在白天几乎是像一头栓不住的小鹿一样在家里的每一个角落快活地驰骋着。他也在试图回忆是否存在一个他们没有斗嘴和谐相处的早上。

“你爱我吗？”她冷不丁地问。“像王子爱公主那样？”

他想拿出他平日里和她拌嘴的口气说自己不爱，她简直糟透了。但是他发现在这样的气氛下自己竟然无论如何也开不了口——

爱吧。他最后听见自己这样说。

“那你会和我在一起吗？”

“不会。”

德拉科下意识地脱口而出。意识到这样的话太过于决绝，他又补充道。你太小了，这不合适。

“……也就是如果我长大你就会爱我咯？”

德拉科被她没由来的问住了。

算是吧，好了快睡。

赫敏突然不说话了。取而代之的是一个突如其来的，灼热的吻。她并不是没有吻过他。上学前硬要和他告别时，和往常一样道晚安时，但是这样的还是第一次——一个浓烈的、炽热的、火一样地烧灼着他的心的吻。  
德拉科狼狈地偏过头试图躲开，而她居然一个翻身直接掀开被子跨坐在了他身上——像是在做那些事一样钳着他的手，将它们死死按在他枕头两侧的床单上，恍惚之余，德拉科有那么一瞬间感觉自己像一个被强暴却无力反抗的少女。男人天生的征服欲后知后觉地在他的体内得到唤醒。他坐起身来，恼羞成怒地挣脱她的手，胳膊用力圈着对方的脑袋狠狠地掠夺她口腔内的每一寸空气。这份反馈所带来的效果显然果决而又强劲，她仓促而又无力地在二人分开的唇齿间喘息，只不过中场休息很快又被下一个吻给打断。赫敏用手不安地揪着面前男人的衣领，指腹无意识地隔着衣扣间的缝隙轻挠他的胸膛。

身下的灼热坚硬让她在这个夜晚第一次感到了一丝惊惶。但她知道这是获得真爱的必经之路，她过去偷偷地在书上看过。疯狂，疼痛，但是该死的美好。

德拉科将她搂的更紧了。大掌沿着嘴唇经过的路径抚过她的裸露在外的纤细脖颈，再噬咬着一路来到锁骨。赫敏像只小兽一样蜷缩在他怀里，不解又不安地感受着他双手传来的的颤抖。她试探性地在一片混沌中学着电影里看到的那样，伸出舌头舔了一下他上下滑动的喉结，像品尝草莓蛋糕尖上的奶油一样。

她想要他，而他或许也是。

“操操操操——”

猛然清醒过来的他大骂着。仿佛她是一块烫手的石头一样飞快地丢开她，跌跌撞撞地冲向浴室。一声门磕上的巨响将赫敏拉回了现实。她坐在床上，面无表情地整理着自己身上被揉皱的睡裙，好像什么也没发生在他俩之间似的。男人刻意压抑的喘息声混合着水声从浴室里传来，她今晚少有地脸红便是自此开始。

赫敏大概知道里面在发生些什么——

她当然知道。

德拉科腰间系着浴巾出来的时候，看到她正提溜着小熊一脸平常地倚在门框上，就像这个夜晚刚开始的那样。

“忘了今晚的事。然后回你的房间睡觉。”

“好。”她坦然地颔首。“不过在那之前可以借用你的浴室吗？我想上个厕所。”

他默默地点了点头。

暖橙色的灯光柔柔的笼罩在她的发上，因方才淋浴而潮湿的空气中弥漫着来自沐浴乳的淡淡木香。她走到马桶边掀开纸篓，果不其然发现两团卫生纸静静地躺在里面。赫敏伸手进去拾起其中一团谨慎地的将它展开，兴奋地像一个拆着圣诞礼物的孩子，又虔诚地像一个朝圣的信徒。

她像预计好的那样褪下内裤，将残余的精液轻柔而缓慢地涂在自己早已湿润的地方。

做一些大人的事—— 他的喘息仿佛再度回响在她的耳边。

赫敏蹑手蹑脚地走出了厕所，在关上卧室门之前最后瞥了一眼躺在床上的金发男人。德拉科正背对着自己躺着，她能从他因不规律的呼吸而起伏的身体判断出他其实并没有睡着——任何一个人在经历过那样的事之后都不可能再安心睡着。

她仍不觉得自己错了。任何人都有权利去追求爱，亦或是幸福。尽管这看起来既可悲又可笑——  
但这是她所能想到的，最粗鲁也是最有效的方式。

“晚安，德拉科。”

她终于溜回了自己的床。风雨夹杂着阵阵雷声，一下下地拍打着她的窗。

腿间不适但又幸福的粘腻感提醒着她自己是被爱着的。


End file.
